


The Morning After

by amine



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Morning After, Resolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 12:38:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9182188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amine/pseuds/amine
Summary: "The validity of his memories of the previous night were cemented by the state of the room."





	

A snort in his ear followed by a leg kicking him was what woke Arthur that particular morning. He groaned and attempted to move, only to find himself unable to do so. He squinted and blinked, realizing that he was stuck in a circle of someone’s arms.

No, not just someone. _Alfred’s_ arms.

Arthur’s cheeks flared instantly, his eyes blown wide open. He peered as best he could around the room—hotel room, he noted—while trapped in Alfred’s embrace, and the validity of his memories of the previous night were cemented by the state of the room.

The paintings on the wall were askew, and one in particular had been knocked off. He remembered pushing off that particular wall and screaming obscenities and encouragements to Alfred, only to be shoved back against it, gasping in bliss and ignoring the painting that fell.

The table that had once been nicely decorated in the middle of the room had had everything knocked off and had been shoved against the wall by a particularly enthusiastic round. He remembered demanding that Alfred break that particular table in his efforts, but in retrospect it was a very good thing that he hadn’t.

Naturally, the bed was a mess, with most of the blankets and sheets thrown everywhere but on the bed itself. Alfred was exceptionally warm, though, which was why the lack of covers probably hadn’t bothered him.

Well, that and a night of marathon sex had rendered him dead to the world when exhaustion finally kicked in.

Of course, the most telling evidence of the previous night was Arthur himself. He was a little sticky and a lot sore, especially in his backside, but even as he stretched and winced he could remember the snap of Alfred’s hips and his own shameless moans.

It was amazing what over a year’s worth of pent-up sexual tension could result in.

With that confirmation, Arthur turned his attention back to Alfred, who was still deep in sleep. 

Since he wasn’t talking and being all around obnoxious, Arthur couldn’t help but find Alfred a little charming. He was a handsome man, with a very nice body—which Arthur took several moments to appreciate—and, if Arthur was actually honest with himself, a warm, endearing personality. At that close proximity, Arthur was able to see all of the fine lines on Alfred’s face, the indentations on his nose from his glasses, and the slightest of freckles sprayed across his nose.

His attention shifted to Alfred’s lips, which had devoured his own lips and most of his skin, and had whispered wonderful, dirty things into his ears. Arthur desperately wanted to kiss him, but he also didn’t want to wake Alfred and break the spell.

When they’d met over a year ago, they had clashed instantly, but—at least on Arthur’s part—there was also an instant, intense attraction. The more they got to know each other, the more they were at each other’s throats, and the more Arthur desperately desired Alfred. To find out that desire was reciprocated!

Arthur had to chuckle, which he regretted instantly, as it made Alfred twitch and stir, his eyes blinking open blearily. He fumbled for his glasses for a moment and slipped them on as he continued to blink awake. Their gazes met, and for a moment Alfred just stared at him, but then his eyes widened and he looked around the room. Alfred, no doubt, saw the state of the room and bed that he’d observed before. He looked back at Arthur, his face red.

“Uh… Hey.”

Arthur felt his own face warm up. “Hello.”

Arthur wasn’t quite sure how to label the look on Alfred’s face as he swallowed. “Did…we actually have sex?”

Arthur couldn’t help but snort. “Yes. Quite a bit of it, actually.”

“Oh.” 

Alfred shifted up into a sitting position, and, although he wouldn’t say it out loud, Arthur missed the feeling of his arms. He also sat up, wincing as he did. Alfred looked him over and frowned.

“Uh. You okay? We got a little…enthusiastic.”

In response, Arthur shrugged. He’d enjoyed every minute of it while it was happening, so it wasn’t as though he could complain, really. Alfred clicked his tongue and climbed out of the bed, stretching and wincing.

“Man, my hips are killing me. I can’t imagine how your ass feels.”

At that, Arthur let out a sarcastic bark of a laugh. “Well, I had a long, fat cock thrusting in and out of it all night, how do you _think_ my ass feels?”

Realizing too late the unintentionally complimentary nature of his remark, Arthur groaned and threw a pillow in an attempt to wipe the shit-eating grin off of Alfred’s face. Alfred just caught it and continued to grin. Arthur had made a terrible mistake.

“Oh yeah? Well, I seem to remember you begging for my ‘long, fat cock’. ‘Oh, Alfred! Mm, more, more, harder, fuck yes!’”

Arthur swiftly swung his legs over the opposite side of the bed to face away from Alfred. Alfred’s attempt at mimicking his accent was predictably abysmal, even though he couldn’t refute that he’d said those exact words, plus far more incriminating things.

“You are still an idiot, I hope you know. I need to take a shower and wash your cheap cologne stench off.”

Despite the soreness, Arthur marched with purpose towards the bathroom. He was stopped by a hand on his wrist pulling him back into a chest he’d become intimately acquainted with.

“You wanna do it again? Take our minds off the pain?”

Alfred was already hard, judging by what was brushing against Arthur’s thigh, and he had to swallow thickly at how husky Alfred’s voice was in his ear. He shivered. 

“That’s like drinking to get rid of a hangover.”

“Yeah. Exactly.” Alfred’s hands were drifting, squeezing, and Arthur’s breath was getting short. Alfred’s own ragged breath turned against Arthur’s ear. “I’ve wanted you since the day I met you. One night of sex isn’t enough.”

The confirmation that the instant desire had been mutual made Arthur groan, but even as lust was clouding his senses, he had to turn to face Alfred.

“Before we destroy this room any more than we already have…” He grumbled as Alfred smiled. “I have to know if…this is all you want from me. Sex, that is.”

Alfred blinked, and then his face turned bright red and he turned away with a clearly embarrassed look on his face.

“I…uh…I mean, if all you want is sex then that’s great and awesome, but I also, you know…I kinda like you, too.”

He coughed and scratched his head, avoiding eye contact, and Arthur had to snicker. The sound made Alfred stare at him in dismay, but then Arthur grabbed his hand and pulled him close again.

“I feel the same. Now fuck me before I change my mind.”

It was only an instant before he found himself against the wall again, and the smile on his face was probably as manically happy as he felt just before Alfred swallowed it with a kiss.


End file.
